new chapters in life
by YaoiAnime101
Summary: Ayase finds himself in trouble after his' grandmother's death. while returning home Ayase is kidnapped and taken to a different city. Will this teen be able to make it back home or will he have to cope with his new surroundings?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story on Fanfiction so of there are any errors in my story please tell me or just spare me.**_

**Working late: chapter 1**

"Ayase" one of the waitresses yelled. (The sound of footstep hitting wooded floors)

"Yes" said high voice. There at the door was a young boy with blonde hair, creamy white skin, and beautiful baby blue eyes, and look quite feminine.

Ayase I your shift is over but can you do the dishes to night?

"Sure" he said but before the waitress could leave he said "is there anything else you would like me to do when I finished?

No you do too much as it is at home and at work.

"No I'm fine really" he said with a smile. "And it is fun to learn new things and I like the extra work it make me feel needed.

Will remember your is human.

"I will" he said ready to head for the kitchen when the waitress said "Oh that remind me how is your grandmother?

Oh she the same as all was. Trying to help out when she should be resting.

Will tell her I said hello and I hope she gets well soon ok.

I will tell her.

Saying their goodbyes the young blonde turn to go to the kitchen. After washing the dish it was already morning and Ayase knew he had to get home before his' grandmother would start to worry. While passing through one of the tea rooms with a window with a great view of the front of the restaurant. (The one window that always made Ayase feels better about his' grandmother illness and working late instead of being home with her) The one he would look outside of when all the children play with each other and the people who would walk by with smile on each ones face. But the setting was different than usual. Tonight instead of the usual starry, dark blue sky it was dark gray and cloudy and not a star in sight not a child or any smiling people around except a man in a black kimono with a straw hat on and looking right young boy.

Frighten by the encounter the young blonde ran across the tea room and into the next room hopping that the stranger was gone after a couple of minutes of hiding the frighten boy decided to take a peek out of the window. After a while of looking up and down the street Ayase feel safer but didn't want another encounter with anybody but his grandmother. So Ayase quickly gather his' things and lock up for the night. On the way home Ayase can't stop thinking about his grandmother. He wondered if she was ok, is she resting, or is she a wake and waiting for him to come home. Thinking about it worried Ayase enough that he started running home.

Within a couple of minutes he was already at his house. Hopping not to wake his grandmother the young blonde quietly come in and went straight for his' grandmother's room. Luckily she was still asleep. Relieved' Ayase went to take a bath since he was all wet from the rain and dirty from kick up a lot of dust while running home. After bathing, the young boy had already dress for bed and was heading for bed and had no problem going to sleep since he had been up work for most of the day. But just before drifted off to sleep Ayase whispered "good night grandmother" knowing she would not here it but was too tired to care about it.

_**I know cheesy ending but the next chapter will be better…..will I hope. **_

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had finished this chapter just in time for Xmas but I upload late so this is my late present to the people how read my story. I do not own okane ga nai (I wish I do but I don't sorry) I do own Yuki, Kyo, Silvia, lee, Inoichi, and Sessomoru. The Italic are Ayase's thoughts. **_

**Late: chapter 2**

Ayase had woken up sweating and panting. The young boy didn't have the goodnight sleep that he had hoped for instead he had a nightmare. At lease he wake up screaming like he usual does. He knew that he would not get any more sleep and stay up. Before he knew it Ayase had to go to work.

The blonde had gotten dressed, made breakfast for his' grandmother to eat when she wakes up, and was ready to go to work but before leaving Ayase check on his' grandmother. Little did he know that it would be the last time he would see her alive. Not want in to wake her up, he just take a quiet look just to make sure she was resting. On his way to work, Ayase ran in to one of waiters and fiancée who was also one of the waitresses.

"Hello" the couple said at the same time with smiles on both of their faces.

Seeing the two of them smile made Ayase's morning a little better.

"Hello Kyo-kun and Yuki-san how are you?" (Ayase with smile)

"Yuki and I are doing great. My mother has taken a like to Yuki and my father thinks she will make a great wife and a mother someday." Kyo said will blushing.

"Will I wish you two good lucky" Ayase said with a smile.

Their conversation goes on, while in the shadows two men are watch from a far.

"Inoichi" one the men said impatiently "When are we going to get the boy".

"Keep it down Lee do you what other to hear our plan." The man said angrily.

No.

"So shut up!" The man said loudly but only loud enough so the other could hear. "we'll get he sooner or later."

Ayase felt like he was being watched and had turn to the direction that it felt strongest at but saw no one there except 3 small children playing a game of tag.

"Ayase-san" Yuki said for the third time.

Ayase had finally stop spaced out and look at the worried couple.

"Oh I'm sorry I was looking at something" Ayase said looking sheepishly.

"It ok" Yuki said.

"what were you looking at?" Kyo asked

"Oh I was looking a…" Ayase had stop in the middle of his sentences.

The young boy had thought to himself for a bit. _I can tell them that it felt like someone was watching them it might frighten them._

"You were looking at what?" Kyo said.

"I was looking at….um." Ayase said trying to think of something to say.

"What did you see?" Yuki said little worried.

"I was looking at a" Ayase was still thinking when he saw a little cat on a young girl's lap. "I was looking at a kitten it was so cute I started to think what it would be like to have one."

Kyo started to laugh, Yuki take a sigh of relieve and started to laugh with her soon to be husband. Ayase had laugh a little but felt bad for lying in to his friends.

"We better get going or we'll be late" Kyo said.

They all agreed and gone on their way. Within 20 minutes they are running to the front door of the large dinner.

"Better late than never" Kyo said smiling after catching his' breath.

"This no time to make silly comments, we are late we could get fired or lose money from are pay" Yuki said.

Don't worry about that Yuki-san, you and Kyo-kun are hard workers. I doubt you two would get fired and if You and Kyo-kun are at risk of being fired I will tell them that I was the I that had distracted you two and had made both of you late.

"Ayase you can't what will you do if you get fired! What will you and your grandmother going to do?" Yuki said.

"Yeah if you do that you and your grandmother are going to be in big trouble and Yuki and I would feel really bad so please Ayase-san if we do get in trouble don't try to help us.

Ayase: But I.

Yuki: Please Ayase-san.

"What is all the fussing about?"(Said a female voice)

"Silvia!"Yuki and Ayase said at the same time but in they our happy ways.

"Hello you three". She said with a smile but it went away a soon as she started her next sentences. "What is going on out here?"

Ayase was about to say what had happened but had stop himself from saying something that would upset his friends.

"You can tell Silvia Ayase. Yuki said.

Ayase had tuned to Kyo and Kyo just smiled and nodded. Ayase had told what had happened.

"And that what you three were yelling about?" Silvia Started To laugh.

"What so funny?" Yuki said.

"Will first of all, you two (_as in Ayase and Yuki)_ worry about the smallest things. Second, you guys are not fired because this is you first late and last but not less, every on covered for you guys.

Really? Ayase and Yuki said at the same time.

Yeah and ever if Sessomoru (_their boss)_ had knew all of you were late he would not fire, he would warn all of you not to be late again.

"And how would you know." (Said a male voice)

Stepping out of the shadows was a man with silver hair and wearing a white and blue kimono.

"I know because I am you wife." Silvia said in a smart and playful way.

Sessomoru laughed and walk straight to his wife take her by the waist and kissed her. Ayase who was blushing had covered his' eyes with his' hands. Yuki was also blushing at the sight Kyo on the other hand was gross out and had gone inside even thought he did the same thing with Yuki when he didn't see her for a while.

"You two are free to go." Sessomoru said.

Ayase and Yuki had run inside and followed Kyo.

_**Again sorry for being late. **_


End file.
